You, me, me, you
by FoxfaceWeasley
Summary: Alicia decides to get even after an incident in which Katie and Angelina turned her hair green for two days. She makes them swap lives. You know, as you do. She doesn't think it lasts TOO long, though. Maybe. Probably. Rated T for possible swearing later.
1. Chapter 1

**Body Swap Challenge.  
Summary: Alicia decides to get even after an incident in which Katie and Angelina turned her hair green for two days. She makes them swap lives, but there was a fluke with the spell. She doesn't think it lasts long. Probably... Uh...  
This is gonna be a multi-chapter fic. Not too many chapters, just five, maybe eight at the most.  
Written for the Body Swap challenge on the HPFC forum.**

"Alright all of you, come in!" Oliver called, and the team flew over to their annoyingly chirpy quidditch captain.  
"Wood, can't we call it a night? We're all shattered," Fred yawned. Oliver sighed.  
"Oh, come on you guys! We haven't even been out that long! It's only... Quarter to ten? Wow, time flies. See what I did there? Suit yourselves, then... A lap of the pitch and then go get rested up. I'll expect you out here bright and early tomorrow!" Oliver grinned, flying down to pack the balls away. The rest of the team scowled at his back.

"Lazy little git... Why doesn't he have to run laps?" Fred moaned, keeping a relatively steady pace. Why on earth he felt the need to moan was a total mystery, as he was the fastest runner and could do one of those laps in under five minutes.  
"Because, twin of mine. He's too far up his own arse to know what running is. That is, unless he's late for a snogging session with Daisy," George chuckled, matching his brother's pace. Daisy Lanoroe was Oliver's long-term Ravenclaw girlfriend, and while she was a very sweet girl she only added to Oliver's long list of things to get stressed out over.

"C'mon, lets go in. We're all freezing and tired, we might as well," Angelina yawned, slowing down to a walk. Fred and George raced off into the darkness and Harry sauntered off behind them, looking like he would collapse at any given moment.  
"Poor lad. He looks like he's gonna pass out," Katie sympathised, limping slightly. Alicia rolled her eyes.  
"He'll toughen up. Wood'll find a way to make sure of that," she sighed, and the three remaining girls walked into the girls' changing rooms.  
"Late night practise is probably the DUMBEST thing Wood has ever suggested," Katie yawned, grabbing her pyjamas out of her bed and using magic to change into them. Angelina followed suit, and soon Alicia had done so too.

"Well, I couldn't agree more," Angelina said. "Ugh, stupid teenage years," she groaned, examining her forehead in a small pocket mirror.  
"Oh, come off it Ange. You're beautiful," Katie walked up behind her friend and shook Angelina's shoulders jokingly.  
"You don't get it. Fred's asked me out on a date next weekend, and I can't go if I look like this," Angelina sighed, putting the mirror back into her bag and turning around to face Katie.  
Alicia looked over at the two who were having a rather amusing conversation about Angelina's face, and deciding it was safe, she took out a small scrap of paper from her bag. She drew her wand discreetly and muttered the incantation. A small jet of gold light erupted from the tip and encircled the two girls without them noticing.  
"Last time I get my hair turned green by you two," she muttered smugly, pocketing the wand and straightening up.

"So, are we going to go to bed, or just stand here all night discussing Ange's beautiful mush?" Alicia asked. The three stumbled up to the Gryffindor tower and collapsed on the floor in a heap in the common room.

* * *

"Morning girls!" Katie chirped. She coughed and looked around. "Oi, Leesh! Wake up!" she shouted, throwing a pillow at the sleeping Alicia.  
"Woah, hey... Uh... Nu-fu... I'm up," she mumbled, still half asleep. "Katie, why'd you do that?"  
"I do it every morning, you goose," Katie laughed, standing up. "Have you taken a whack to the head with a bludger?"  
"Have **you**? Take a look at yourself," Alicia laughed, showing Katie a mirror. There was a sharp squeal, and a minute later three boys all stumbled into the room.

"We heard a scream," George mumbled. Very much like Alicia, he was still somewhere between worlds and clumsily pulling his tie up to his neck.  
"So we came down to inves... investi... investimigate," Fred slumped back against the nearest wall and very nearly fell asleep right there.  
"I got this... Wake up!" Lee shouted, hitting Fred lightly in the face.  
"Aah! I'M AWAKE! So yeah, we came down to see who it was," Fred finished from earlier, still yawning but less asleep than he had been. "And you do that again, Lee, and expect to find yourself dangling by your ears from the quidditch stands."  
"Noted," Lee gulped, and took a big step away from Fred.

"So, what's all the screaming for, ladies?" Lee asked. He seemed to be the only one of the three of them that was fully awake.  
"Lee, I know you're going to think that I'm a total nutter when I say this. But I'm not Katie. I'm Angelina stuck inside of Katie's body. I don't know HOW this happened, but I swear it's true," Katie (Angelina) said softly, trying to sound sane. Lee surpressed a chuckle and wrapped an arm around Katie's shoulders.  
"Yeah, okay Katie... Angelina... Whoever you are," he grinned, looking over her shoulder at a snickering Fred and George.  
"If you don't believe me, then you can wake me up and see if she's inside of me! Or if I'm inside of her... Wait, what?" Katie confused herself.  
"I'll try not to be immature about that. But anyway, Fred wake her up," Lee chuckled, and Fred obeyed. He leaned over Angelina's sleeping body and kissed her cheek, threatening to drench her if she didn't wake up. She did.

"Fred, what the hell? Why did you just kiss me?" Angelina(Katie) shrieked, sitting up and head-butting Fred on the nose.  
"OW!" Fred exclaimed, rubbing his nose. "And I kissed you, because you're my girlfriend. You know, that's what people who are in relationships do." Angelina (Katie... I might just do this all the way to avoid confusion. Partially for my sake...) rolled her eyes and stood up, slapping him around the face and turning away.  
"Oh, morning Alicia, morning me," she said nonchalantly and grinned, then it clicked. "Wait... Me? What?"

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. The next ones will probably be longer. Review? I'll love you! And give you a cookie. Or a Phelps twin. You pick. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Sorry this has taken so long, but I had the whole thing written and it just disappeared! I don't know where it went, but I had to re-write the whole thing... Oh well. Thanks for being patient. I'm doing this in POVs now, because it's so much easier! **

**-FoxfaceWeasley.**

Angelina's POV:

"Will one of you PLEASE explain to me what the hell is going on here?" I demanded, starting to get confused and frustrated. I looked desperately around the room, and no-one spoke. "Well?" At this, Alicia let out a small giggle.

"This may, or may not, be slightly my fault," she confessed, trying to stifle her laughter.

"How do you mean, it might be slightly your fault?" I scowled, edging closer to her and turning slightly red through fury.

"I mean... I used a spell on you and Katie to make you swap bodies. You two turned my hair green, so in my defense, I'd say that it's only fair. It doesn't last too long, anyway. A few days, weeks at the most. I'd say a month, bare maximum," she said brightly, and I swear if she wasn't a faster runner than I was, I would have throttled the girl.

"A month? Are you KIDDING me? I can't go a month like this! No offence Katie, but I'd rather be in my own body, if you know what I mean," I half-scowled, chasing her around the room. She ran away, and had just got to the portrait hole when Fred grabbed her on the arm and jerked her backwards.

"Maybe going to breakfast in your pyjamas isn't the smartest thing you've thought about," he teased her. She nodded a little in thanks and darted off to our dormitory to get changed. I followed after her, quickly realizing that I was meant to go to Katie's dorm and not my own. I sighed a little. I'd get so confused being her!

After getting changed, I made my way to breakfast with the twins. I'd relaxed substantially by then, so I no longer wanted Alicia's head on a spike in our room. No. More like I wanted to make her hair go bright purple for a year and a bit in revenge. Not that she was going to find that out. No, I'd just get my revenge and leave it, claiming back my crown for the queen of pranking.

"Hey Leesh," Fred greeted, sitting down and eyeing up the bacon sitting on a plate a little away from him. "Pass the bacon?" he asked Alicia, stifling a yawn.

"Ew, no! Fred, you know I'm a vegetarian. I don't see how you can even touch that stuff. It's a pig you're eating," she complained, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Meh, details. It tastes good, so it can't be bad," he chuckled, grabbing it himself and waving a strip under her nose. "You know you really want to eat it, though." She pushed it away and pretended to throw up. I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, you two," I muttered, picking at a blueberry muffin and waiting for the rest to finish.

We went of to lessons after breakfast and Katie and I exchanged timetables, so we wouldn't go to the wrong lesson. At least, that was the plan. When I walked into Professor Snape's potions dungeon as Katie, he sneered at me.  
"Miss Bell, care to explain why you're currently present in my dungeon when you're a year younger than my current class?" I felt myself burn up and if I didn't have the self-restraint, the man would have ended up with a punch in the nose.  
"Sorry, professor. Must have got my lessons confused," I scowled, turning abruptly and storming from the room, slamming the door behind me. I checked Katie's timetable to find out that I had Divination. What the hell possessed that girl to take Divination? Was she deranged or something?

When I arrived, about fifteen minutes late for the lesson, I had to think up one of my amazing excuses as to why I wasn't on time. It was a waste of effort though, because half of the class was asleep and the other half were chattering. Professor Trelawney was stood with her back to the class, waving her arms around in a fashion that would probably get her put into a mental institution if we weren't at Hogwarts. I took a seat next to Katie's friend Leanne and smiled warmly at the girl.  
"Hey Katie. Why'd it take you so long to get here?" she whispered.  
"Got confused. For some reason ended up down in Potions. I blame the twins," I whispered back, grinning. Leanne giggled a little, turning her attention to the front of the room where Trelawney was still doing weird things with her arms and jumping up and down. She spun around quickly and no-one could contain their laughter as we saw that her mouth formed a perfect 'o' and her already wide eyes were magnified a hundred times behind those ridiculous glasses of hers. She scuttled over to where Leanne and I were sat, giggling like nobody's business, and stared as us.

"Miss Bell, Miss Knight, would you care to share what is so amusing?" she said airily, and this pushed us into more fits of giggles.  
"Oh, just someone told us a joke about divination that your... interesting... movements reminded us of," Leanne said, breaking in the middle of words to try and compose herself.  
"Would you care to share what that 'joke' was? Divination is a serious art, Miss Knight" Trelawney asked, not taking her eyes away from ours.  
"Katie, would you like to tell her?" Leanne said, suddenly looking at me wide-eyed and jerking her head so as to prompt me.  
"Well, professor. It was... Hermione Granger who told us. She said that a seer went into a bar and asked for a flaming firebolt, you know, the really strong alcohol? And the bartender said 'You're not a drinker'. And the seer said 'You can see right through me'. And well, yeah," I tried to make it sound like a joke that someone like Hermione would tell, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Leanne was trying to get the rest of the class to laugh, so as to make my awful joke seem something that a teenager would laugh at.  
"Ha ha... Ha. Ha ha. Ahahaha," Trelawney laughed. "I suppose that is rather funny," she mused, scuttling back off to the front of the room and instructing the class to stand. The ones that hadn't fallen asleep on their desks rose with caution, and she tried to get us to do her little dance. No-one did. The lesson ended with a cheery wave and strict instructions to write in our dream diaries. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

Being a year older than the rest of the students in my classes, I already knew pretty much everything we were being taught. Transfiguration was always one of my stronger points, so naturally I wiped the floor with the rest of them. I tried not to do too much though, since McGonagall looked shocked when I mastered the spell in one. 'Katie doesn't have my knack for transfig, then' I thought as I turned the pair of slippers back into a rabbit and repeating the transfiguration until the rest of the class had mastered it.  
"Miss Bell, can I have a word?" McGonagall beckoned me over. It took a second, but it soon clicked.  
"Oh, that's me," I muttered with a small laugh and walked over to her. "Yes, professor?" I asked.  
"I just wanted to congratulate you on your cast today. You clearly have been practicing. Five points for Gryffindor for a good performance in class. You had better be going now, though," McGonagall said, a smile tugging at her lips as she shood me away.  
"Thank you, professor," I grinned, turning and walking out of the room. I walked to lunch with Leanne and we chatted. I found out who Katie fancies, too. Haha. So using that against her.  
"So, do you still fancy you-know-who?" she grinned, pulling her hair away from her face.  
"You-know-who? Leanne, I don't hate myself. The bloke's got no nose, and he's so evil," I grinned back. She rolled her eyes.  
"Not Volde-"  
"Don't say it," I winced.  
"Sorry. Not 'He who must not be named'. I meant Lee," she whispered, looking around to make sure no-one had seen. My eyes widened a little and I forced a shy expression onto my face. I nodded a little, and we walked through the doors to the Great Hall. She waved and rushed off to the Hufflepuff table, where she chatted animatedly to her friends, and I ran off to join my own. Grinning, I sat down next to Katie, or myself for the purposes of those who didn't know, and whispered in her ear.  
"I know you like Lee," I grinned. Her eyes widened and her usually pale complexion turned redder than the stripes on her tie. (The red ones, of course).  
"H-how?"  
"Not telling."  
"Yes you are," she growled, grabbing my robes from the back.  
"Not scared."  
"You seem to forget, I'm in your body. You run faster than me."  
"Damn you."  
"Who told you?"  
"Leanne."  
"I'm going to kill her."  
"Please don't..."  
"Why not?"  
"She's nice!" I smiled.  
"To you..."  
"Yup."  
"Shut it, Johnson."  
"I'm Bell."  
"SHUT UP!"

Sorry about the annoying dialogue there. I had to have one, and writing in detail when you've got a cousin in hysterics next to you is far from simples. *le meerkat noise*  
Thanks for reading!:3 -FFW.


End file.
